


morning

by springsan



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, I Tried, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsan/pseuds/springsan
Summary: basically, eric and juyeon cuddling!





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> there weren't a lot of juric fanfics so i decided to make my own! :D im sorry if it's kinda cringy, it's my first time. please enjoy it!

In the early morning as the sun rose, birds chirped while roosters did their daily thing. People walked in the streets, feeling the cool breeze slowly being replaced by heat from the sun. Cars filled the highway one by one, rushing to get to their job in time. With that being said, it was just another typical morning.

Silence filled the dorm, letting the boys continue their sleep in peace. The light from the sun entering their rooms from their windows.

As they all continued their slumber without any disturbance, Juyeon was awaken for no reason. He was still tired, yet his body refused to let him continue his rest.

He opened his eyes and he was greeted with the rare sight of Eric sleeping peacefully. When the youngest member of the group is always energetic, it's difficult to see him resting so soundlessly.

Juyeon smiled in awe, being reminded of the moment Eric fell asleep in his arms.

He moved around in the bed quietly, trying not to wake up their youngest member next to him. After repeatedly trying to fall asleep again, and repeatedly failing to do so, Juyeon started to push himself to sit down.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes softly. He stretched his legs and stood up but he was stopped by an arm around his waist, pulling him back into the bed. Juyeon was flustered, he looked at the boy beside him, hugging him cutely.

"Don't.. go.." Eric yawned tiredly, hiding his face behind Juyeon's back. Juyeon turned around and patted Eric's head, running his hand along the boy's hair.

"Eric, I have to help Sangyeon hyung cook for everyone." Juyeon smiled softly, trying to make the boy let go of his waist. Chuckling as Eric groaned and pulled him back once again.

"Stay. Please?" Eric pleaded as he let go of Juyeon's waist, rubbing his eyes and pouting like a small child. Juyeon smiled at him and sighed, laying down back on the bed and pulling the younger closer.

"Fine. We'll get up later, okay?" Eric hummed in reply, nodding his head lightly. Juyeon wrapped his arm around the boy, laying his head on his chest before kissing the top of Eric's head.

"I love you" Juyeon whispered as he smiled, feeling ecstatic at the moment. A small, shy "I love you too" was heard from Eric, whose eyes were closed already, but a small smile was formed on his lips.

They both fell asleep soon quietly after, while cuddling, staying in the same exact position, completely forgetting what they were supposed to do. Even when all the members woke up, they weren't bothered and continued their slumber.

Meanwhile,

"Should we wake them up? It's been 2 hours" Changmin questioned as he motioned to Younghoon while leaning on the doorway of Juyeon and Eric's room.

"Let them be. They look so peaceful." Younghoon stated, smiling at Changmin beside him.

"I ship them". Changmin beamed as they looked at their two sleeping members. Younghoon and the other members loudly agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed it! if you didn't, im sorry. i'll try to improve :D thank you for reading!


End file.
